


First Time Run, First Time Dash

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: KnY Maze Runner!AU [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Gen, Glader Slang, No Angst, Slang, Temporary Amnesia, WICKED | WCKD is Not Good, maze runner - Freeform, not now - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: "Sanemi.""Apa yang kau bilang, boy?" suara Obanai menembus tembok di telinganya.Nama itu terasa benar, diucapkan dengan suaranya. Sanemi. Namanya Sanemi.
Relationships: Shinazugawa Genya & Shinazugawa Sanemi, Shinazugawa Sanemi & Sabito
Series: KnY Maze Runner!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	First Time Run, First Time Dash

Bunyi besi beradu besi itu memaksa sang pemuda bersurai putih yang terbaring di lantai dingin membuka matanya, sepasang manik gelap menyipit dan melebar untuk menyesuaikan dengan sekelilingnya ketika akhirnya, panik mulai melanda.

Dengan tarikan napas tajam, ia terlonjak berdiri, namun kembali jatuh terduduk ketika kepalanya membentur atap tempatnya berada, bunyi yang dihasilkan membuatnya sadar bahwa ia berada dalam semacam kandang besi.

Kandang besi yang berisik dan terus melaju naik.

Ia terhuyung dan beralih ke posisi merangkak di lantai, mengamati sekelilingnya dengan panik. Kotak-kotak lain di sekitarnya berayun dan berguncang mengikuti gerak ruang yang bergoyang-goyang. Bunyi besi beradu besi itu masih menulikannya sampai ke level dimana ia suara itu seakan sejak awal permanen di telinganya. 

Ruang kecil itu terus naik, naik, naik seakan tak ada ujungnya, dan sensasi _claustrophobic_ mulai membuat pemuda itu sedikit mual, seakan atap ruang yang bercelah seperti kandang itu mulai menyempit turun dan memerangkap dirinya. 

Ia mencoba berteriak, berharap akan mendengar gema suaranya sendiri memantul di dinding, tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain suara besi berdentang, selama sedetik ia mengira dirinya bisu sampai tenggorokannya terasa sakit, menyadarkannya kalau ia memang berteriak -- suaranya masih ada. 

Ia mencoba mengingat kenapa ia bisa ada di sana, tapi isi memorinya seperti mimpi pada malam hari yang ia lupakan pada paginya -- hanya segumpalan warna dan gerakan serta beberapa benda _random._

Dan napasnya tercekat ketika ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat namanya, atau wajahnya, atau suaranya, kebiasaannya, hobinya, baju yang ia pakai -- ia tak bisa melihatnya karena terlalu gelap.

Potongan-potongan suku kata berjubel di ingatannya, tapi semuanya tak masuk akal. Beberapa diucapkan oleh suara yang sama, yang lainnya bervariasi.

_"Shin--!"_

_"Ge--"_

_"--yuu!"_

_"--shi--!"_

_"Wicked is good."_

Tidak tidak tunggu, kenapa satu kalimat itu bisa ia ingat dengan benar? Apa artinya? Apakah penting? Kenapa hanya itu, sementara namanya sendiri tidak bisa ia ingat?

Besi-besi masih berdentang di sekitarnya.

Sampai mereka berhenti dengan satu suara memekakkan dan goncangan yang membuat pemuda itu terlempar ke depan.

Sunyi selama semenit. Hanya napas cepatnya yang terdengar, hanya lantai dingin serta poni yang melekat ke dahinya yang bisa ia rasakan, bersama dengan dentuman keras dari jantungnya. 

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu dibuka dan ia baru sadar betapa gelapnya tempatnya berada ketika cahaya matahari merangsek masuk, membuatnya menggeram dan menyipitkan mata. Ia bisa melihat enam siluet berdiri di atasnya, mengamatinya tertarik.

"Huh? Kita dikirimi preman?" tanya yang berambut hijau pucat tajam, kemudian ia berteriak ke langit. "Apa orang-orang normalnya sudah habis?!" 

"Oh, hush," tegur yang satu lagi, seorang remaja berambut sebahu dengan mata heterokrom memandangnya, mulutnya tertutup lilitan perban, tapi terlihat bahwa memang ialah yang bersuara. "Jangan begitu, dia akan mengira kita orang gila."

Yang lebih tinggi dengan rambut _peach_ berjongkok dan membuka atap kandang itu dengan luwes. "Yah," komentarnya, kemudian mengarahkan sebuah senyum ke arah pemuda berambut putih itu, "Apapun yang kau pikirkan, kami tidak segila yang kau duga dan ... oh, siapa namamu?" 

Ia menumpu dirinya hingga berdiri dan meludahkan jawabannya dengan kasar, "Entah."

"Oh." Alis pemuda berambut _peach_ itu naik sedikit. "Kita dapat anak baru yang tegar, rupanya. Tidak masalah, nanti juga kau bakal ingat. Ayo, kubantu naik," sambungnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. 

Ia memandangi tangan yang terulur itu dengan tajam, mempertimbangkan pilihannya dan ia sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan -- ia tidak sudi mempercayai orang-orang ini, yang baru ia temui dua menit yang lalu dan sudah bersikap seakan dirinya adalah semacam orang dungu.

Ia mundur dan memijak salah satu peti kayu yang ada di sudut dan menumpukan kedua tangannya ke permukaan tanah di atasnya -- sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan rumput pendek -- dan mendorong tubuhnya naik. Terdengar suara tawa mengiringinya, lantang dan geli.

"Anak baru ini mandiri sekali. _Hey, boy,_ coba kemari dulu dan kami bisa menjelaskan semua yang kami tahu padamu---" 

Tanpa menghiraukan siapapun yang mengatakannya, pemuda itu menarik napas dan memacu kedua kakinya secepat mungkin, sejauh mungkin dari para remaja-remaja lainnya. Mereka meneriakinya, namun ia tak peduli dan tetap berlari. Ia melihat sebuah bukaan di antara tembok raksasa -- apa-apaan itu? -- dan mengarahkan langkahnya sampai ia hanya beberapa meter dari celah itu.

Baru saja sebuah perasaan kemenangan memenuhi dadanya ketika tubuh seseorang yang luar biasa padat -- astaga, apa ada atlet tinju di sana? -- menabraknya sekuat tenaga dari samping dan momentumnya membuat keduanya terlempar ke tanah.

"Ghaah-!" napasnya tersedak keluar dan ia terbatuk, lebih sensitif dengan rasa sakit di tenggorokan dan dadanya daripada punggungnya yang terseret di tanah. Instingnya menjerit dan ia berusaha bangun, kakinya refleks menendang orang itu, mengenainya tepat di perut kanannya. Orang itu menyumpah dan berusaha memegangi kaki dan tangannya sekaligus. Dari latar belakang, terdengar bunyi langkah-langkah mendekat.

"Tengen, lepas dia," kata yang bermata dua warna, "Biarkan dia berdiri dan kau tinggal memegangi tangannya. Jangan kasar dengan anak baru."

Mereka pikir dia apa?! Semacam anjing liar yang baru mereka tangkap dari jalanan?! 

Tunggu, anjing. Entah kenapa, sebuah perasaan suka membuncah ketika mengingat hewan itu -- bagaimana bisa ia mengingat wujud seekor hewan, ia tidak tahu -- dan perlawanannya sedikit berkurang. Tangannya ditarik hingga berdiri dan, karena orang yang memeganginya dua setengah kepala lebih tinggi darinya, ia harus sedikit berjinjit agar tidak menggantung pada lengannya.

"Sudah tenang, _boy_? Kalem sedikit, kami bukannya kanibal yang akan memasakmu jadi sup," komentar si Rambut _Peach._ "Pokoknya, kami semua dikirim ke sini dengan cara yang sama denganmu dan juga sama bingungnya. Tapi kau akan ingat namamu satu-dua hari lagi, sore ini jika kau beruntung, dan semuanya akan jadi sedikit lebih baik."

"Di mana 'ke sini' itu? Tempat apa ini?" geram remaja itu, masih tidak mau mengalah begitu saja meskipun ia juga cukup pintar untuk tidak mencoba menarik lengannya -- tanpa diberitahu pun ia tahu yang memeganginya ini cukup kuat untuk mematahkan tangannya. 

"Sabar, _boy_. Sejujurnya? Kami semua juga tidak tahu. Kami dikirim ke sini dengan beberapa bahan makanan dan bibit tanaman _dan_ alat-alat yang berguna, lalu yah, katakan saja kami berhasil membuat tempat ini menjadi layak huni," jawab Rambut _Peach_ sambil memandang berkeliling dengan hangat, namun pandangannya sedikit menggelap begitu sampai ke tembok besar di depan mereka, sesuatu yang tidak terlewatkan oleh si Surai Putih.

"Dan itu?" tanyanya, mengedikkan kepala ke arah tembok.

"Itu, karena alasan yang jelas, kami sebut sebagai Gerbang atau Tembok. Apa yang ada di dalamnya, kami tidak tahu. Yang kami tahu, Gerbang terbuka saat matahari terbit dan menutup saat matahari terbenam. Yang terjebak di dalam sana, akan tetap ada di dalam sana, takkan pernah kembali lagi," kali itu, pemuda berambut liar dan berwarna terang sewarna nyala api. Setelah ekspresi muram yang sekilas melintas, wajahnya menjadi cerah dan ia tersenyum lebar dan hangat. "Namaku Kyoujuro, omong-omong!"

Kalimat terakhir itu seperti mengusir kemuraman yang ada dan beberapa wajah menjadi cerah, semuanya menunjuk diri sendiri dan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Namaku Obanai." Si Heterokrom. 

"Aku Yushiro," gerutu seorang remaja pendek dengan mata kucing dan rambut hijau pucat elektrik yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati. Kemeja putihnya kotor, tapi masih rapi dan ia terlihat yang paling terpelihara dari yang lain.

"Aku, orang pertama yang datang kemari, namaku Sabito." Si Rambut _Peach._

"Aku Giyuu." Satu orang lagi yang sejak tadi diam. Rambutnya yang hitam dengan ekor biru diikat menjadi _low ponytail_ , mata safirnya menusuk. Kaus lengan panjang merahnya terlihat kontras dengan seluruh penampilannya yang lain. 

"Namaku Kumeno. Sebelum kau, aku yang jadi _boy_ di sini, dan aku yang akan jadi pemandumu selama seminggu pertama kau di sini," sapa seorang anak lain, satu-satunya yang mencolok dari wajahnya adalah dua bekas luka di rahang kirinya. 

Lengan yang menggenggam lengannya mengendur, dan pemuda itu kembali menapak tanah. Ia mendongak, memandang pemuda di depannya. Ia mengenakan baju hitam tanpa lengan dan sebuah bandana putih kotor terikat di dahinya dan mengelilingi kepalanya untuk menahan rambutnya agar tidak jatuh menutupi mata.

"Dan aku yang flamboyan dan meriah ini, adalah Tengen!" serunya dengan glamor, sebuah jempol teracung ke dirinya sendiri. 

"Tidak masalah, akan kupanggil kau Orang Aneh."

"Oi!" 

Sabito tertawa. "Ayo _boy_ , kutunjukkan padamu meja makan kami supaya kau bisa ingat bagaimana rasanya daging panggang. Giyuu," ia menoleh, "Masih ada sisa sarapan tadi pagi, kan?"

"Ah, ya. Ayo."

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Setelah semua keributan berhasil diselesaikan, yang lainnya seakan mengabaikan si anak baru dan malah mengobrol sendiri-sendiri. Kemudian, Sabito membalikkan diri ke arahnya dan terus berjalan mundur sambil membuka mulut.

"Di sini peraturannya sedikit, _boy,_ tapi semuanya harus kau ikuti kalau tidak mau celaka. Dan yang paling penting," ia menuding ke arah Tembok yang sudah berada di belakang mereka, "Adalah jangan pernah memasuki Tembok itu, kecuali ada sesuatu yang melibatkan memorimu atau nyawamu." Setelah selesai mengatakannya, ia kembali berbalik.

Ketika ia lanjut berbicara, mudah bagi anak baru itu membayangkan mulut bercodet Sabito tertarik membentuk seringai. 

"Omong-omong larimu cepat sekali. Tengen beruntung hanya karena posisinya memang sudah dekat denganmu. Apa kau selalu berlari secepat itu?"

Anak baru itu mengangkat bahunya, menyentuhkan jarinya ke pipi dan sedikit terkejut merasakan permukaan kasar bekas luka di sana. "Aku semakin cepat kalau dikejar polisi."

Sabito tertawa. 

***

Anak baru itu meludahkan pasir yang masuk ke mulutnya dan bangkit berdiri. Di sekelilingnya dan kembali menghadapi Tengen.

"Woah, selow sedikit dengannya! Jangan sampai anak baru itu gegar otak!" seru Yushiro, sedikit rasa kesal dalam suaranya. Tadi siang, akhirnya anak baru itu tahu bahwa Yushiro bertugas sebagai Med-Jack atau semacam dokter -- dan karena anak lainnya selalu liar, agak sulit baginya untuk tidak mengomeli mereka. 

"Tapi dia bertahan dengan baik! Rekor baru untuk anak baru yang baru, sepuluh menit! Kyoujuro, kau kalah lho!" 

Kyoujuro tertawa. "Umu! Tapi dia belum menjatuhkanmu ke tanah! Aku pernah!" 

Tengen memutar matanya, "Yeah, setelah dua bulan! Ayo, _boy_ , serang aku lagi!" 

Dan anak baru itu menurut, menerjang maju. Pada saat bersamaan, sepotong dari ingatannya mendadak jelas. 

_Nemi._

_Sanemi._

Ia berhenti melangkah dan merasakan sebuah tinjuan mengenai rahangnya dengan kekuatan sebuah batu bata dilemparkan ke dalam air. Rasa sakitnya menyebar dan ia terhuyung jatuh ke tanah berpasir, hanya mendengarkan kata-kata remaja di sekitarnya tanpa memahaminya dengan benar.

Seseorang menggoncang bahunya dan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia menulikan telinganya. Alih-alih, ia membuka mulut dan mencoba mengucapkan namanya. 

"Sanemi."

"Apa yang kau bilang, _boy_?" suara Obanai menembus tembok di telinganya. 

Nama itu terasa benar, diucapkan dengan suaranya. Sanemi. Namanya Sanemi. 

\---------------

Sanemi mengangkat alis menatap remaja yang terduduk di dasar Kotak. Pemuda tinggi, berambut _mohawk_ , dengan bekas luka dan mata ametis yang mirip dengannya. Sejenak Sanemi merinding. 

Ia yakin ia kenal mata itu. 

Anak baru itu menepis tangan terulur Sabito dengan kasar, namun pandangan matanya mengatakan bahwa ia takut, bukannya bermaksud jahat. Sanemi mengerti perasaannya. Tapi ia ingim melihat lebih reaksi anak baru itu, bahkan sampai ia lupa melepaskan tas dan sabuk perlengkapan Runner-nya. 

Jaket ungu gelap berkibar tertiup angin ketika anak itu melesat dari Kotak dan berlari ke arah Deadhead's, pemakaman. Sanemi berputar dan mengejarnya, sedikit dari dirinya kagum dengan kecepatan anak itu. 

Suara tawa Tengen dan seruan Yushiro terdengar dari kejauhan, sementara kedua pelari itu semakin mendekati pinggir hutan. 

Saat itulah, keping _jigsaw_ lainnya jatuh ke memori Sanemi, dan ia berteriak.

" _Boy!_ Genya!" 

Dan anak itu berhenti berlari, syok.

Lari Sanemi melambat dan ia berhenti tepat di samping si anak baru.

_Who the shuck is Genya?_


End file.
